<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a message in the snow by erros429</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870173">a message in the snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erros429/pseuds/erros429'>erros429</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chaotic bees are taking over my life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, happy birthday blake, just the bees being cute, nothing mature but there’s some cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erros429/pseuds/erros429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s January 19th and Blake wakes up to a surprise from her wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chaotic bees are taking over my life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a message in the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is a bit late for Blake’s birthday, but cheers to my first fic! Hope y’all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake blearily awoke to the sound of her alarm blaring, an annoyed grunt escaping her lips as she blindly reached for her phone to press snooze. Her eyes suddenly shot open as her phone promptly began ringing, and she groaned, finally opening her eyes. Her wife’s name and picture were flashing on the screen, so she slid to answer it.</p><p>“Hey, Yang,” she greeted with a yawn, her voice quite evidently laced with sleep. “You at work?”</p><p>“Hi babe!” Yang’s chipper voice responded from the other end. “I’m not at work, there was a blizzard last night and there’s, like, a fuckton of snow, so I got off work.”</p><p>Blake snuggled further into her blanket, a content smile gracing her lips at the sound of Yang’s voice. “So then why aren’t you cuddling with me right now?”</p><p>“Look outside.”</p><p>Interest peaked, Blake rolled out of bed, the blankets still wrapped around her cozily. She hobbled over to the window and glanced outside. Snowflakes gently descended, and the sun made the snow on the neighborhood house rooftops glitter. But the view wasn’t what caught her attention.</p><p>No, her eyes immediately made contact with a golden figure that stood out against the white of the snow. Yang was waving her arms energetically to get Blake’s attention, a huge grin on her face. Blake watched as the blonde put her phone against her ear, huffing slightly. “Happy birthday, baby.”</p><p>The words “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” were written in the snow that blanketed their lawn. and it was evident that Yang had spent a while making the message big enough for Blake to see from their room on the second floor.</p><p>“Yang,” Blake breathed. She was overcome with emotions, her hands trembling slightly. “I love you so much. I-I don’t even...” she trailed off. “Come inside right now. You’re probably freezing half to death.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m coming, but really I’m fine.”</p><p>“Come inside,” Blake repeated. “I wanna kiss my wife.”</p><p>“Well if you insist.” Even with the distance between them, Blake could tell Yang was smirking playfully.</p><p>As Yang shuffled through the snow and made her way back into their house, Blake took an extra moment to take in the message written for her. How long had Yang been out there? How had she gotten up so early, so quietly without Blake even realizing? How could Blake have gotten so damn lucky?</p><p>She turned away, eager to greet Yang at the front door to properly thank her for her efforts. She reveled in the fact that all these years together and she was still filled with the same unbridled excitement at the thought of Yang as she had been on their first date. It was nice to know that their passion and love hadn’t dissipated through time and domesticity.</p><p>Yang had barely managed to take her boots off before Blake flung her arms around her neck and pressed her lips squarely against the blonde’s. She easily caught her, most likely expecting the sudden affection.</p><p>“Your face is so cold!” Blake scolded, pressing her mouth against hers again, her hands pressing warmly against Yang’s jaw.</p><p>“You’re so warm,” Yang all but sighed, shoving her freezing face into Blake’s neck. “But it was worth it.”</p><p>“Yang let me make you something warm and get you some blankets. How long were you out there? You could’ve gotten sick! God, look at you, you’re shivering! Honestly babe-“</p><p>“Blake,” Yang cut off her ramble in exasperation. “Stop fussing over me, I can handle myself just fine. It’s your birthday, I’m supposed to be treating you.”</p><p>“You already did. Now let me make you some hot chocolate, and you’re gonna go huddle up into some blankets and sit by the heater, and we can watch something. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay, but you choose the movie. It’s your birthday.”</p><p>“I always choose, you’re too indecisive.”</p><p>“...This is true.”</p><p>With a giggle and a few more kisses splattered against Yang’s face, Blake rubbed her thumb against Yang’s cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” she responded instantly, leaning down for one more drawn out kiss, hands tugging slightly on the collar of Blake’s pajamas.</p><p>The brunette turned toward their kitchen and got to work on the hot chocolate, humming to herself as she poured it into two mugs. She made her way to living room where Yang had piled under fifty blankets and was already dozing off on the couch.</p><p>With an affectionate smile, she pressed a soft kiss against her wife’s temple and set the mugs of hot chocolate on their coffee table. At this point she hardly cared that they’d go cold. “I guess we’re skipping the movie and going right to sleep then?”</p><p>“Mm,” Yang replied smartly.</p><p>She chuckled before seating herself next to the blonde and curling into her side. Yang instinctively raised her arm up so Blake could place her head on her chest, her head neatly placed in her neck.</p><p>“When’d we get so boring?” Yang finally mumbled, pulling the brunette impossibly closer.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call you writing me a message at five in the morning boring, but to each their own.”</p><p>“I said we, not me. I’m very fun.”</p><p>“Oh, so I make us boring? I’ll have you know it’s my birthday and-“</p><p>“Yeah yeah,” Yang interrupted. “Less talk, more cuddle.”</p><p>Blake huffed but didn’t move. “Fine. You’re lucky I tolerate you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am pretty lucky.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>